movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Destructicus (Grim and Evil)
Destructicus Con Carne is Hector Con Carne and Major Dr. Ghastly's son from the future. He sometimes comes back from the future to visit his parents at Bunny Island. Biography Origin Destructicus was born as the son of Hector Con Carne and Major Dr. Ghastly in an alternate timeline, wherein the two were stranded on an island for 30 years. He was originally conceived through unknown methods after his parents and General Skarr were trapped on an island in the past after using a time machine. Despite having gone back in time and destroying the time machine before his parents could use it, Destructicus and the alternate older versions of his parents continue to exist. ''Time Hole Incident'' When Hector, Ghastly and Skarr traveled to a small island to test out their time machine, they discovered alternate future versions of themselves there who were stranded on the island after using the time machine to travel back 30 years, the reason being that they forgot to bring back the jet. The older Ghastly then presents baby Destructicus to the younger Ghastly much to her amazement. Later when the older and younger General Skarrs attempted to go back in time to stop Hector from ever being born, they were stopped by a time-traveling Destructicus. Destructicus then bid farewell to the older and younger versions of his parents and afterwards Hector asked how having a son was even possible and Ghastly only replied that it was "the miracle of love". ''Son of Evil'' Destructicus would later travel back in time again to pay a visit to his younger parents. However the reunion was bittersweet after Hector discovered that his son was a hero rather than a villain which quickly made Hector laugh at him. Ghastly then tried to cheer Destructicus up by showing him her latest creation, the Samurai Exosuit. Destructicus then made improvements to the suit which made Ghastly so proud that she gave him the keys to the suit. Later Destructicus overheard Ghastly telling Hector of the suit's improvements thanks to their son which greatly impressed Hector much to the ease-dropping Destructicus' joy. Sadly the joy quickly faded after hearing that his father intended to use it to conquer Japan. Destructicus then made up his mind and took the exosuit to use to fight his father's forces and save Japan. In the end he defeated Hector's samurai forces and even though Hector was displeased, Ghastly convinced him to be proud of Destructicus despite the heroic life he chose. Ghastly and Hector then bid farewell to Destructicus. Hector then sadly states that he's not bad at all, clearly disappointed that he isn't more evil. Despite this, he and Ghastly hold each other as they see Destructicus fly off. Appearance Destructicus is a very tall and muscular individual with brown spiky hair and a rather large dimpled chin that sicks out. He wears a dark purple suit with grey underwear which he wears on the outside (likely done to mimic a superhero's appearance) along with red gloves and gray boots with two red and white stripes. Around his shoulders he has two red ring-like accessories and around his waist he wears a belt buckle with a red "D" grafted on it. He is always seen wearing a futuristic green visor over his eyes and is usually seen carrying what appears to be a bazooka on his back with a red missile. As a baby he lacks hair but still wears the green visor. Personality Unlike his parents, Destructicus is a kind and heroic hero who works for the forces of good, and even stopped his father from taking over Japan. Despite this, Destructicus loves both his parents very much and only wishes to make them proud despite their evil ways. Eventually, they decide to not inform others they are related in order to prevent ruining each other's reputations, but while accepting each other for who they are. Abilities Destructicus is a powerful warrior and a skilled hand-to-hand combatant with a high IQ that may even surpass that of his mother. Destructicus is apparently a hero with plenty of skill in fighting evil and his strength is even greater with the aid of the Samurai Exosuit given to him by his mother. He is very knowledgeable about robotics, weaponry and time-travel. Episode Appearances *''The Time Hole Incident'' *''Son of Evil'' Trivia *Some fans speculate that the face of Destructicus may resemble that of Hector's before he was blown up, but this is uncertain. *Despite the alternate versions of Hector and Ghastly, (the ones stuck on the other island) are the true mother and father of Destructicus, being the ones that gave birth to him, in "Son of Evil", he went to Bunny Island to visit the present day versions of Hector and Ghastly, treating them like his real parents. * In Son of Evil it is implied that Destructicus may have been created through artificial means, due to that in one shot a baby in a beaker can be seen (although this baby has Ghastly's goggles instead of Destructicus' visor). Thus explaining Destructicus' current existence in the main timeline, although his conception in the original timeline remains uncertain due to Ghastly lacking any of her equipment. *It's unlikely the prime versions of Hector and Ghastly actually will end up having their own Destructicus as this would mean there'd exist two versions of Destructicus in the future. Gallery :See Destructicus Con Carne/gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:Humans Category:Con Carne Family